


"Size doesn't matter. "(Kenma x reader)

by Geeky_mido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeky_mido/pseuds/Geeky_mido
Summary: Y/n is a plus size girl so a bit on the heavy side. She has began her 2nd year at nekoma and already was sucked into being the manager to a bunch of crazy cats."Her size doesn't make her any less cute."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamamoto Taketora/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright beautiful monday morning, students were walking through the scenery enjoying this lovely morning walk- well not Y/n not at all. 

Y/n was running a bit late as you could see. She had woken up entangled in her sheets this morning and had a struggle pulling on her uniform especially the thigh high socks. Her hair was difficult to tame as well. So this morning was no good at all to her, as soon as she got dressed she began to bolt it to school but quickly began to realize her stamina was very low indeed. 

Y/N's P.O.V:

"I'm running, I'm actually running! All because I stayed up binge watching on Netflix again- I really got to stop doing that!". I mentally curse myself as I feel my breaths getting more and more shallow as I ran towards my target. "Almost there!" I shout at myself not taking into account my current surroundings.

I suddenly feel myself collide with another person and I physically begin to panic as I've currently sitting on top of the random person. "Oh god I must have crushed him!" I scold myself for being so careless before rolling off this stranger as I hear chuckling from above me to the right. There was a tall man with jet black hair in which it sticked up as if he never owned a comb in his life. He also had a creepy grin plastered onto his face.

I felt my cheeks flush in embarrassment at this. But hearing his hyena laugh made me feel a little better about myself knowing "Hey at least I don't sound like I'm dying when I laugh.". But I quickly divert my attention to the person in which I had hit like a wrecking ball earlier much to my dismay. 

I take in the time to observe his features. He had multi colored hair black fading into blonde it reminded me of the pudding cup treat I used to enjoy as a child. He was built rather frail but not to frail you could still tell he was a man in this way even with his immaculate features. But the one thing that stuck out to me the most was his golden eyes, I felt as if he was observing my every fiber. Their cat like appearance was breathtaking.

I quickly shook my head and these thoughts away before standing up and reaching my hand downwards to help this poor boy. "I'm extremely sorry I should have been watching where I was going.". The boy stared at me and took my head before rising up along side me and the bed head. He began to speak his voice came out soft and quiet "It's fine just please be more careful." He then directed his attention to his phone, opened up a mobile game and began playing it.

I felt an awkward chill run across my body as I glanced at the two boys. The bed head looked at me and spoke "I'm sorry about kenma he's very quiet and doesn't usually talk with anyone outside our group. ". I nod and wave my arms around at him. "It's alright I understand, I don't think I would want to talk to someone who crushed me while I was walking to school." I let out an awkward chuckle.

I then feel his eyes on me as if they are scanning my figure. I look up and read his face its telling me "Ah she's chubby." I feel my insecurities rising but I quickly shut them down. I smile up at them before speaking "It was nice to meet you both but I must get to class before I'm late thank you." I hesitantly bow before rushing off into the school gates.

I glance at my school board in search of my classroom. "Why is the handwriting so small...frick um Ah there I am! Second year class 3!" I begin to make my way down the halls in search of this classroom. I feel eyes on me, but I brush them off. "I know I'm a bit on the heavy side but geez people why must you stare like I'm an alien!" 

I find my classroom and slump into an empty desk already feeling drained and tried from this day. I wanted to go home already. I spare a glance to the doorway and I see a familiar pudding cup head walk into the classroom. He's so immersed into his game that he doesn't notice my gaze. I let out a sigh of relief before I direct my attention to the desk in front of me.

I noticed a boy with small eyes, short black hair and a small cat like expression. He seemingly was observing me his new seat mate. I looked at him and I took a deep breath before introducing myself. "Hi I'm L/n Y/n, it's nice to meet you please let's get along." I look up at him expectantly but he blinked a few times only to cock his head to the side. I feel my face light up like a stop light. I was embarrassed "Out of all the reactions I didn't expect him to be confused!"

He opens his mouth mumbling "Cat got your tongue?" Before chuckling at his own joke. I look at him like he's crazy. I begin to face away before he mumbles again "Fukunaga Shohei nice to meet you." I whip my head back around but he's already facing the front. "These people are weird this year." I let out a small sigh before I place my attention onto the incoming teacher.

Later on that day:

It was noon and I was beginning to feel hungry as I pulled out my bento box I heard whispers. "Is that filled with junk food?" "How much is she going to eat?" "I don't want to see someone stuff their face." I had enough of this nonsense gossip and proceeded to grab my bento box before leaving the classroom. 

I began searching for a peaceful place to enjoy my meal. As I was walking the corridors I heard the slamming of what it sounded like basketball's? No they don't make that noise. I quickly followed the sound and it lead me into a gym. I watched in awe as a group of boys were practicing volleyball. They all looked determined to win as if this was going to be the last game they would ever play. I suddenly didn't feel my urge to eat, but the urge to continue to watch this team could satisfy any hunger.

I took a step forward and it was followed by a loud creak in the wooden floorboard. The gym went dead silent and all eyes fell upon me. I felt as if I had interrupted something I shouldn't have. Each boys gaze piercing through me like a knife cutting through a strawberry shortcake. I scanned the gym for a friendly face. I recognized 3 ; pudding head, bed head and Fukunaga. 

I felt my smile falter a bit as their gazes scanned me. I silently whispered" Yeah I'm not a hourglass model." I then heard an old man clear his throat before acknowledging my presence. "Ah are you here to apply for being nekomas volleyball team manager?" I felt panicked and blurted out "I.. um yes!" He glanced at over giving me a cheeky smile. "Well come in and introduce yourself!" I nodded and quickly rushed in still clutching my bento for dear life. 

I looked up at all the members but glanced at the coach first as he began to speak. "I'm coach Nekomata as you may have guessed I coach these numb skulls. I have coached here for years and previously went to this highschool played for nekoma as well. " I nodded in awe the fact that this old tiny man used to play baffled me but he continued speaking. "I think I speak for all of of us when I say we need a manager who will be serious about their job, we've had a few in the past but they always gave up saying the job was too hard. So unless you're going to take this job seriously please get out of this gym." I felt his stern gaze onto me as I looked around at the team and the court I could feel something burning inside me that prevented me from backing down. I pulled my lips into a small smirk before saying "I'm L/n Y/n Second year class 2 and I can't wait to help take this team to nationals!" 

I hear a small laugh from bed head and coach Nekomata followed by the rest of the team. I glance up a bit and they are all smiling I feel a little better as other members begin to introduce themselves. Bed head starts first "I'm kuroo Tetsurou captain and commander of this lovely team it's nice to meet you little chibi" I furrow my eyebrows at this nickname but continue on listening next up was a shorter boy with light maple brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. "Hello I'm yaku Morisuke it's nice to meet you." He spoke in an extremely polite manner but almost as if it was somewhat forced. Next up were the 1st years which they seemed extremely bubbly "Hi I'm Yuki Shibayama it's nice to meet you." A boy spoke in a shy manner he has dark hair spilt in the middle exposing his big eyes. "Hi hi I'm So Inuoka let's have a great time this year!" A boy with spiky brown hair and happy eyes said with a blinding smile. 

I then saw a boy who looked over everyone jesus he looked to be almost 2 meters tall!! He bent down to my level before saying "Hey you're pretty short for a chubby girl!" The whole gym went dead silent as I blinked trying to process this boys words. I looked up to see yaku kicking this tall beanpole in the shin. I winced "ooh that's gotta hurt." Yaku then shouted "Lev you can't say that to a girl you beanpole!" I giggled a bit before shaking my head "It's okay I'm not upset." Yaku was holding this boys head down forcing him to bow along with yaku. "Please excuse this idiotic telephone pole who we call lev Haiba." I then heard Lev whine "Yakuu I wanted to introduce myself!" I smiled then focused my attention to the remaining members.

Next went Yamamoto taketora seemed to not be happy I was the manager like as if he was extremely disappointed. I shrugged it off Fukunaga introduced himself again and so did the remaining members all but one who was glued to a console. Kuroo nudged the pudding cup and spoke "Introduce yourself kyaama." I internally cringed at that nickname but I stared up at the calm boy before he spoke. "Kozume...Kenma." I stared at him blinking a few times before I grinned. "I look forward to working with all of you so take care of me!" I shouted. This is going to be an interesting year I can already feel it and I can't wait. 

Authors note: 

This is the first time I've ever written any type of fanfiction what so ever So feel free to give constructive criticism or feedback


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N's Pov:

I took a Deep breath as made my way to school. Today would be day one as "Nekomas Manager ." I felt on edge throughout the whole day, afraid to run into one of the alley cats. It didn't help since I shared a class with two of them. I wasn't too bothered though due to the fact Kozume and Fukunaga aren't much of talkers.

I let out a small sigh as I slump into my chair glancing up at the clock with restless expression. Oh how badly I wanted school to be over. Due to this fretful behavior Unknowingly I began to tap my my calico cat themed mechanical pencil on my desk making a small but pleasant tune. Suddenly feeling as if my back was being burned into by the eyes of satan himself I turned to see Kozume staring at me. Confused at this I gave him a small wave, but as I did that he tensed and placed his attention back to his phone in which his cleverly hid from a demonic teacher.

After what it seemed like eternity the bell rang and students began to pack up quickly flooding the halls. I soon grabbed my things packing them up I noticed I was missing my mechanical pencil I frantically began to search for it but no avail. I looked at the clock and heaved a heavy sigh. If I didn't leave now I would be late for my first day as manager. Swinging my bag over my shoulder I begrudgingly began my walk to the girls changing room.

I slipped on the managers uniform, in all honesty I was embarrassed to tell Coach my size. I wanted to tell him a much more feminine desired size but I knew if I lied I'd only face more embarrassment if the uniform wouldn't fit. But luckily the uniform fit perfectly I quickly glanced at the jacket then at my stomach area. I had a mini debate with myself here and there. I shook my head and decided not to wear it but, if I get cold I'll take it just in case I told myself. 

As I walked to the gym I saw two of the boys from the team it looked to be Yamamoto and Kozume they were talking- ah well Yamamoto was talking as Kozume would occasionally nod or hum in agreement. I let out a small giggle at this scene, Soon I quickly regretted this action because the two boys whipped their heads around and stared at me. Yamamotos once smiling face immediately turned cold and stern while Kozume just stared at me. It was if he was scanning me like I was his next opponent in a game. With heat rising to my cheeks instinctively I covered my stomach area before rushing ahead of the two boys.

I stayed silent as each boy walked in saying a greeting of some sort to me. I would hum and smile in response. That's until Rooster head came up to me. "Ah glad to see we didn't scare you off chibi!" He then slung his heavy arm around my shoulder using me as a shoulder rest. Hating the extra weight I closed my eyes and responded. "Kuroo can you please remove your arm from my shoulder, I feel as if your boney arm engraving itself into me." Kuroo then quickly lifted his arm at the sound of laughter a few feet away. It was Yaku.

In a fit of giggles Yaku wiped his eyes looking at me and Kuroo. "You sure are entertaining Y/N, I didn't think you had the guts to tell our captain that." Suddenly Kuroo's shit eating smile appeared and in a sing song like tone he said " Awe Yaku I knew you looked up to me as a leader!" Yaku then physically cringed at his tone. "No I'm just saying it must have took her a lot of energy to deal with your ugly face." The two boys began to bicker and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bursted into a fit of laughter and giggles, they looked at me in complete confusion. "I'm sorry you guys you just fight like a bunch of Tomcats. " I said with a large smile on my face.

Before they could even get a word in Coach Nekomata walked in and they ran into their places. I Watched them walk away with a smile on my face. As the coach spoke to the group of boys my eyes began to wander along the room until I made eye contact with a certain pudding cup head. As we had a small stare off I began to look into his features more and wow was he beautiful. I even began to feel jealousy "How could one guy be so gorgeous!"but I quickly dismissed this thought.

I felt my lips curve up into a smile and taking a deep breath I flashed him my happiest most friendly smile I could muster. His face twisted into surprise and he quickly reverted his attention back to his coach. I shrugged this off and began to work my way to the benches to prepare the towels water bottles and any other necessities. 

Kenma's Pov:

Y/N is an interesting girl... she radiates a different energy it's kinda exhilarating. It's hard to read her shes like the final boss you have to keep playing over again one mistake and you're a goner. In that case her special attack would be that smile of hers. It's so friendly and warm. But I can't bring myself to speak with her I don't know what she would think of me if we spoke but at the same time I didn't care what she thought. I just wanted to play my games in peace. 

I glanced at the side of the gym wanting this practice to begin already. As I did so I stumbled upon a pair of E/c eyes. They bore into my soul it felt as if she was trying to read me or examine me. Instinctively I returned the favor. I had noticed that she was a bit plump but nonetheless it wasn't a bad thing I honestly found it aesthetically appeasing to the eyes. She reminded me of one of those big fluffy cats your single aunt has except way less frightening. 

As I made my way back to her face I saw her lips turn upwards and show a smile that could melt a heart of ice. I flinched at her actions feeling a bit flustered and confused quickly I turned back to the coach as he wrapped up his speech. But in the back of my head I thought silently "Her smile was so warm, I wouldn't mind seeing it more."

Y/N's Pov/

It was soon time for their break, during most of their practice Nekomata gave me the basic run down of my responsibilities he even gave me some information on each player. When he had Mentioned Kozumes name it peeked my interest but the information he gave was rather interesting to me "Kenma is a shy person as you can tell he tends to get lazy slack off his thought process resolves around gaming." I quickly choked at his statement. How could he say this so nonchalantly?! But he continued speaking " But kenma isn't all bad he's actually the brain of this team as the setter plotting the next move for us to strike like a cat going after their prey." He let out a heartfelt chuckle " Even if you don't understand him now He'll grow on you I'm sure." You only nodded in response and diverted your attention back to the team.

I felt a small sense of pride build up in my stomach as I watched them dive for every receive get up after every failure pushing themselves harder to become better. I felt happy to call them my team. My thoughts were interrupted by a tall beanpole called Lev Haiba. He stared down at me with a blank expression. I felt confused and my mind quickly began to wander to possible thoughts. "Is he looking at my fat? He must be thinking I look horrid." Lev quickly spoke in a loud happy tone "Ya know Y/N you're kinda pretty!" Just then the gym went dead silent. The sound of a volleyball hitting the floor echoed throughout the building. 

I blinked several times in surprise, "Did he just call me pretty?" I looked around the whole teams attention was directed onto me coach Nekomata was already heading to his office to pack up. "Oh crap." I glanced around for an escape route hoping to get out of this awkward situation. I came up with the most logical plan; Play dumb.

I took in a deep breath before laughing "Thanks Lev I guess I am pretty smart, Thank you for the compliment." The faces of the other players began to relax at this. I looked over at Kozume who furrowed his eyebrows and just then made eye contact with me before I quickly dismissed myself to the girls changing room.

I slid down the door and tugged on my hair in frustration. "Day one and things couldn't get any more awkward." I then muffled my screams of frustration into my jacket. After changing I began to trudge to the school gate before I was stopped by a the notorious tomcats. Kuroo, Yaku, Yamamoto, Lev, Fukunaga and Kozume?? I figured he would have gone straight home.

Just then I saw Yaku grab onto the beanpole head forcing him into a bowing stance as he shouted. "Please forgive this idiot he speaks before he thinks." I began to sweat drop at this situation . Without thinking I I placed my hands over Yaku's gently removing them from Lev's head allowing the poor boy to stand up straight. "It's okay Yaku I'm not upset at all and you don't need to apologize for Lev although I do appreciate it. I can really see why the teams trusts you as their Libreo." I spoke in a soft tone with a smile. Yaku then pulled his hand back in what I assumed surprise but he was quite flustered at these words. "I-um thank you Y/N." I hummed at this.

With this the group and I began to walk together not intending to of course. The whole time Yamamoto avoiding interacting with me no surprise there. Does he dislike me? I sighed at this but quickly shook my head focusing on the road. I was broke from my thoughts by Kuroos booming voice. "Y/N me and the boys want to go get Takoyaki do you want to come?" I shook my head and declined. I wanted to get home and rest. I looked up at the captain who held a slight pout on his face? He must be a social butterfly. 

Kuroo began "I don't want you walking home this lat.." he was cut off by Kozume. "I can walk her home we live in the same direction." I looked at the cat like boy in surprise so did a few of his teammates. Kuroo cleared his throat squinting his eyes at Kozume in suspicion before reluctantly agreeing to his friends odd request. With that me and Kozume headed our way home. The walk was dead silent I kept running over topics in my head thought Everytime I asked him a question I'd get a hum, yes, no, not really or I guess as an answer. It was driving me insane.

Just then we reached my house I sulked internally due to the fact I couldn't really talk to Kozume about much of anything. Just as I was about to thank him for walking me home he cleared his throat and pulled a mechanical pencil of his pocket. Upon further examination it was the pencil from which I lost earlier. I blinked unsure how to respond but he broke the silence "I saw you looking for this..I couldn't figure out the right time to give it back to you.." I smiled at his consideration and took the pencil into my hands. "Thank you Kozume. " 

Kenma nodded at this he knew you treasured this pencil he had seen you use it throughout the previous school year. It had a strange design a lazy Calico cat on it, Kuroo had said it reminded him of kenma himself in which the roster head was given a glare from the pudding head himself. 

As he heard her say thank you he quickly but quietly spoke "Kenma.." excuse me?" I said slightly confused. "Just call me kenma.. I don't like formal names. I blinked a few times in response slightly in shock before shaking my head and smiling. "Alright then thank you Kenma!" He had a slight smile on his face as he departed. 

I walked into my house and threw myself onto my couch letting out a relaxed noise. Day one complete and many more to go. I pulled my pencil from my pocket before smiling at it "Kenma huh? You certainly are an interesting character I hope I can learn more about you."


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n's Pov:

I had woken up in a great mood as it was the weekend I could finally relax after working with the team all week. I smiles to myself as I slipped on my shows and began my walk to the store. My -guardian- wanted to attempt a new recipe tonight and I would be their test subject. Trying to be optimistic about this, I scurried down the aisles in search of my ingredients. 

As I ran frantically around the store in a rush to get home I paused by the bakery section as I spotted a familiar pudding head. My eyes scanned the contents in his hands. " An apple...pie?" I thought to myself in a surprised manner. I stood there staring silently as I debated if I should go over to say hi when suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around quickly in pure fear only to see the immaculate "Bean pole Lev." I place my my hand onto my chest and let out a sigh of relief. I thought it was a robbery or a murderer. "Hi Y/n what are you doing here?" He chirped happily. I avert my gaze to the contents in my basket before mumbling softly. "Supplies for dinner." 

His eyes quickly filled with excitement like a child on Christmas. "Y/n you cook how cool!" He beamed with a bright innocent smile. Just then I heard a few items fall from a shelf in front of us.

I saw kenma there staring at us with pies on the floor with a shocked expression. Before I could utter a single word Lev spoke "Kenma are you buying stuff for dinner as well if so pie isn't a great choice ya know!" I giggled softly at Lev attempting to lecture his upper class man on a healthy diet. 

Lev quickly diverted his attention back to me before saying "Y/n since you're cooking why don't you cook Kenma a healthy meal and not pie." I felt my cheeks begin to heat up at this thought. "Me cook for Kenma? No, no way!" As I was about to open my mouth Lev interrupted me and said "Or you could cook something for the team hehe although it sounds like a lame excuse I want to try Y/n's cooking. "

I blinked a few times to process his words as a smile crept onto my face. "Sure I can whip something up for the team sometime this week Lev." I said with a soft tone. He immediately perked up at this new and smiled a cheerful smile. "I'm so happy I look forward to it too anyways see you later Kenma and Y/n." He then quickly walked off into another aisle .

I let out a chuckle at the cuteness he displayed before reaching down to picked up the fallen pie containers. "Here let me help Kenma." I said with a polite soft expression on my face. He silently nodded and began to join me as we both placed the remaining containers back onto the shelves. After we finished the job I picked up my basket and turned to kenma before saying "Well I'll see you on Monday Kenma." As I began to walk away I heard a small voice mutter "I like apple pie but some onigiri is nice too.." I placed my hand over my mouth and let out a tiny giggle. "Onigiri it is" I thought to myself. 

Y/N's Pov:

Monday after school practice had finally rolled around and I had stayed up till 1am finishing the onigiri for the team. I prayed they would at least give it a try I worked extra hard on getting their batches just right. I sighed holding the container in my hands I hesitantly walked into the gym. I walked over to the bench holding the container in my hands waiting for the rest of the team to walk in. 

I decided to give it to them during break to refuel in a way sort of. I finished refilling water bottles and quickly rushed over to the bench with them and opened the box of onigiri. I then let out a breath before calling the Lev over " Hey Lev I made some Onigiri." He smiled at me before shouting " Y/n made us some food!" As if I had brought them back to life they all began to rush off like it was an oasis. 

As I distributed them out the team began to scarf the onigiri down like it was their first meal in decades. I smiled thinking to myself "At least they're enjoying it." I even saw Kenma crack a smile as he ate. That made me feel accomplished. I was then tapped on the shoulder by Kenma. He was handing me an onigiri. I accepted it and bit into it with a blissful smile. 

It tasted delicious and honestly it was the best batch I've made. As I ate I felt a pair of eyes travel in my direction. It was Yamamoto. I continued to eat as I shrugged it off thinking it was a accident. Until he spoke "I see chubby girls can be feminine too." As the words rolled off his tongue I froze and dropped the remainder of my food. And the gym went silent as death has cast upon it.

Yamamoto spoke again this time in a rougher tone " I mean I thought all you girls knew how to do was eat I didn't expect the food to be this good. Or is it because you like it so much it came out good." I gripped my shorts as he continued to speak. "A cute girl is usually soft feminine cute and skinny is what I'm saying." Kuroo then began to try and interrupt him. "Yamamoto stop this is nice.." But Yamamoto kept going " What I'm speaking the truth? Anyways I wanted a cute petite manager not a chub chub!"

I then let out a shakey breath as tears welled up in my eyes as much as I tried to blink them back it wasn't working. I was well aware of how much I differed in bodily appearance but even so I was a girl and to single me out like that hurt a lot. I began to stand up feeling utterly humiliated when I heard another voice speak "So what if she's not Petite or skinny like the other girls?" I quickly lifted up my head in surprise at this to see it was kenma speaking. 

I glanced around to see I wasn't the only one surprised by this the whole team was gawking at him as he continued "Size doesn't matter, Her size doesn't make her any less cute." I felt my jaw drop and gave become cherry red from his words. I have never heard anyone stick up for me like that in a way he found me cute nonetheless. I peeked over at Yamamoto and he had a Embarrassed expression along with hints of anger.

He then quickly grabbed his waterbottle and left in a huff to the locker room to change I would assume. I then focused my attention on to Kenma but before I could even utter a thank you I was interrupted by several of the members questioning me if I was okay and if I needed anything. 

I quickly began to attempt to dry my tears but I had failed to do so quick enough as Kuroo and Yaku clearly saw them. I then felt a murderous aura surround the area. Yaku and Kuroo began to speak slowly "Should we kill him? Yeah we should. Or better yet make him run extra laps 5 times more than normal." I swore in that moment those two grew horns and a tail as if a devil had possessed them.

I shuddered at the thought and quickly got up and hastily said goodbye to the team after I finished changing.

I slumped against the school gate thinking about Kenma's words. Then smiled at them "He thought I was cute somewhat." Then speak of the devil Kenma appeared next to me. Successfully Scaring the shit outta me. "Ah geez Kenma you scared me!" I said nervously feeling my heart pound against my ribcage. 

He then spoke in a gentle tone "I'm sorry about what Yamamoto said." I blinked in shock "Why was he apologizing for Yamamoto?" He then continued "He's not a bad guys little idiotic sometimes he just needs help to see you for who you are." I smiled at this and replied "Thank you Kenma I will try my best to get him to open up towards me." He nodded as we walked home together as we approached my house I spoke gently. 

"Also thank you for standing up for me earlier.. and saying I was cute even if its wasn't what you truly thought it did make me happy. " he then paused and looked at me with a blank facial expression "It was only the right thing to do and Yamamoto was being an assoof course." His expression began to morph into a shy one " And what I said was the truth your size doesn't make you any less cute Y/n." 

I felt every fiber of my being heat up like a tea kettle on the verge of bursting. He then nodded at me with a smile "Goodnight Y/n see you tomorrow. " he spoke as he walked off into the direction of his house. I ran into my house into to my room before I jumped onto my hiding my face into my pillow before throwing it at the wall.

I then looked up at the ceiling and sighed heavily before speaking quietly. "What's wrong with him? What's wrong with me?" I then laid on my side shutting my eyes replaying today's events. "Why do I feel this way?."

Author's note:

Hey guys thank you for reading this and to clarify something I absolutely do not hate Yamamoto or anything by far I love his character and whole being and he wont be like this to Y/n for the rest of this book. Also feel free to tag me artists in your version of Y/n of Instagram I would love to add them to see them! My Instagram is @geeky_mido 


End file.
